Eternal Light
by Ultimate Sun Princess
Summary: With a war going on, Sesshomaru cannot be too careful. One day, he sense a powerful youkai on his territory. Sesshomaru cannot sort his feelings for this goddess youaki. Short, but done.
1. The Start

Disclaimer:

"Help," screams authoress running from two FBI agents.

"You do NOT own Inuyasha," drone on the two men.

"Maybe, but I am the Ultimate Sun Princess, so I own the Milky Way and Hikari along with any other original characters." blows a raspberry at them.

"Repeat after us, I don't own Inuyasha."

"It is too bad you don't own Inuyasha, it's a good anime. Not that you should only Kagome should, but he is his own demon."

Two super ray blasters are pointed at USP's head.

"Fine! I'm sad to announce, I don't own Inuyasha."

**Title: Eternal Light**

**Chapter Title: The Start**

The war over the Shikon no Tama was at a stalemate. Kagome and Inuyasha were still at each other's throats, but his love was obvious. Kagome's aim was exceedingly better. Amazingly, Sesshomaru tolerated their presences without trying to kill them. Shippou and Rin left two months ago to start their own lives. Sesshomaru grew lonely and Jaken was not good company. Naraku was furious at losing so many times.

Sesshomaru was on his way home after hunting for two weeks. A faint smell of vanilla caught his attention along with a ki of enormous power. The smell stopped after he tracked it for six miles. A small sparkling female fairy got his eye.

"Stupid, no good Kuro and Shiro. Mistress needs to get to shelter," cursed the silver clad fairy.

After ten long miles of being spied on knowingly, Avary, the white winged girl transported to her lady. Avary's lady's power was high and she grew impatient. Sesshomaru growled in frustration, but he kept his temper. He smelled the heavenly smell from earlier and followed. He went through thorn bushes and jumped over the ravines. His strong legs and blood carried him through. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes, he would have fallen into a trench.

What he saw at the end of his journey took his breath away. A female dog demon was surrounded by two grey, two white, and two silver demons. She seemed to be protected by them. She also knew the demons around her would do her no harm. She carried a small de transformed kitsune much like Sango's pet. Two cats rode on her shoulders and their tails connected behind her neck. One was black and the other white. Avary floated in front. The largest demon carried on air of importance, elegance, and power. She had hundreds of silver seed beads in her white hair. Her grey eyes held the look of years of wisdom and loneliness.

"Hello Avary, where have you been?" purred the woman in a silver kimono.

"I'm sorry, Lady Megami. I have been looking for a place for you to stay during the on coming storm. It is sixteen miles east. We must hurry to get the planting done."

"It will be here," started the black cat, Kuro while Shiro, the white cat finished, "In two hours."

The full demon girl motioned for Sesshomaru to come out of hiding. She meant no harm to the Lord of the Western Lands. She came to his neck with thigh length hair. She brushed against his shoulder causing it to tingle. Her white tail touched to sensitive base of his. He let out something between a growl and purr. She smiled at his response.

"I hope to see you soon, Lord Taisho," she dismissed him without a thought.

The small kitsune transformed with a silver blaze to six feet. Wa, (Peace) flew its smiling mistress off giggling. They stopped at a campsite of a certain group. The lady demon sensed a tree of darkness within a six foot radius.

"Halt, demon girl," shouted Kagome with five arrows ready.

Hikari, the demon in question, closed her eyes and allowed her senses to lead her. She was two feet away from Sango. Mirouko stared at her in awe while Sango rolled her eyes at him. Inuyasha did nothing. Kagome having enough fired, but not quick enough.

"Moonlight Sheild," was called into existence and absorbed the pure arrows. The silver shield surrounded its summoner.

Determined, but fazed Kagome was about to fire more until Inuyasha stepped forward. "That will not be necessary. She is the light goddess, Lady of the Center Lands, and purest demon born."

Hikari (Light) kept a hand on the Sunlight Sword for safe measure. She stopped then spilled a seed from a jar around her neck. The white seed jar glowed with a silver sheen. The black seed jar was dull. She opened the black one.

"Light butterfly extract the dark seed then dark moth plant the light seed." A white butterfly pulled a black seed from the ground then dropped it in the open jar. A black moth planted the white seed from its mistress' hand. A fat water droplet fell on the newly planted seed. Suddenly, a small sprout grew from the seed.

Hikari warily eyed them, but kept the Sunlight Sword sheathed. The shield still protected her. After she felt Naraku headed her way, she transported them to her palace. At that time, it started to pour blankets of water. The palace had oak floors, white walls, grey and white wrinkle free carpets. A grey picture stood out, it was of her parents holding each other. A goddess being held by a demon lord.

"My name is Hikari Aurora Avalon Megami (Goddess). My mother was Selene Dawn Camelot Megami and my father was Lord of the Central Lands." She gave the black seeds to a servant to bathe in holy white light.

After a dark seed was bathed or cleansed, it turned back into a light seed. This change took weeks. A white seed would then replace a black seed. After many years and/ or horrible events, it would go back to black. It was an endless cycle. Every week Hikari extracted six dark seeds around the world then plant six light seeds. A dark moth cannot touch a dark seed, but it plants a light seed. A light butterfly is the opposite.

Mirouko explained to Kagome that she not only controlled all light, but darkness as well. Her sword can burn anything to death while her shield can heal any wound. Inuyasha told of her other weapons. The Starlight Staff is unknown to mortal kind and holds powers of the elements. The Cosmic Ring has Hikari's immortality and is hidden under all mortal eyes. This is for the safety of Hikari's life. They listened to Hikari talk about her parents. A goddess fell for a demon and after a hundred years of suffering, Selene decided to end her pain. Selene could not be with Kage Kaze even in the afterlife.

"Mistress Hikari, one comes from the west while one is from the north."

Solemnly, "I sense jewel shards, tons of them."

"Foolish arrogance. The north one is Naraku, who stole ten black seeds. The one from the west is Sesshomaru. Naraku has come to collect my ring, he brings many demons. He is fifty miles away in Silver City."

Silver City, Gold City, Bronze City, and Light Center are the major cities. They each have three towns or villages branching off of it. Light Center is the capital and palace. It is busy even at night for Light Tower spreads light through the dark night. Many say the Cosmic Ring is hidden in the bright tower. That is a false tale told to distract an enemy.

"Mistress Megami, Lord Taisho has arrived," began Kuro. "Naraku plans to attack from the back," finished Shiro.

"Dense hanyou, Moonlight Shield! Dark moths plant six light seeds around the palace. Kuro and Shiro lead my generals into battle."

Inuyasha makes a bad decision then, "Feh, no female knows how to fight."

"Light leash," muttered Hikari under her breath. A tri-colored leash hooked onto the beads. "Don't speak to me that way, mutt."

"What can you do? Make me sit."

Hikari gave him a lop-sided smirk, "Solar burn."

A loud yelp came from the struggling half dog demon. A gold strand blazed as it worked its burn onto Inuyasha's neck. Whimpering, Inuyasha begged forgiveness. [AN: get it, he begged. Oh well.]

"Do not speak to one's superiors that way, pup. Lunar heal." This time a silver strand glowed, healing him. The bronze strand remained dormant.

She stopped at a sliding door, "Welcome to my home, Lord West. Stellar Release."The bronze strand released Inuyasha. Sesshomaru continued emotionless, but he had his arm back. "You will all stay here until this lets up. You will have your own rooms. After supper, you will bath."

Hikari told each who would lead them to their rooms. She introduced her companions, servants, and such. Wa was the small kitsune while Kuro and Shiro were the talking cats. Sage, Yumi, Bi, Ryo, Chou, and Shin showed them around.

Ryo took Sesshomaru to the gold room next to Hikari's. Sage showed Sango to the purple room across from Kagome's. Kagome followed Bi to the green room next to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha trailed after Chou to the red room next to Mirouko. Mirouko followed Yumi to the blue room.

They followed a flute to the dining hall where a humongous feast was waiting to be eaten. Inuyasha drools as the scent reaches his sensitive nose. Sesshomaru politely takes a seat next to Hikari while Kagome is on her other side. Sango bows to Hikari is respect before sitting. Hikari calls upon four more maidens to join the flutist in a yellow gown.

One is a green toga has no instrument except her voice. The next has on a red Arabian outfit with a clarinet. Another is a blue and white kimono has a harp. The final maiden holds a violin in a purple sundress. The singer sung Moonlight Densetsu and the others played to it. The song was of one females struggles to keep justice in a young world.

They were introduced to Hana the singer, Shina the violinist, Ai the flutist, Taki the harpist, and Honoo the clarinet player.

The six servants led their lady's guests to the bathing rooms. Sango and Kagome shared a pool while the boys had to compromise. Sesshomaru's ears led him to a faint female giggling.

The scene before him made him growl in desire. Lady Hikari was bathing under a waterfall in the middle of the palace's grounds. Taki was washing her long hair in vanilla. The water had crushed vanilla beans and floating vanilla petals and flowers. The water ended at the pool. Taki was humming until Hikari laughed at her. Hikari started to splash Taki to get rid of the tension. Water glistened off Hikari's pale soft moonlight skin. Her hair shone under the moon.

After five minutes, Taki turned his way. She shrieked then rushed to cover her goddess. Sesshomaru smirked at Hikari's bewildered gaze.

Please read and reveiw for Sesshomaru's sake if not for my own. Thank you.


	2. Feelings and Emotions

Chapter 2: Feelings and Emotions

After she was in her white nightgown, a servant ran up. "Mistress, please hurry. Somehow the south wall is failing and will be down in five minutes then Naraku will be inside."

He was panting and his hair was unbound. His grey clothes were wrinkled and dirty. His brown eyes were distraught at his troubling thoughts. His hands were clinched into fists at the thought of Naraku taking over. He hated the idea of Naraku taking advantage of their lady.

Sesshomaru snorted in disgust, "Go to bed, Lady Avalon."

Startled, Hikari protested, "I cannot and will not. He is after my immortal ring and if I die too soon, the balance between light and dark will vanish. So no." She was determined to fight to protect her people and possessions.

After she walked past him, he grabbed her waist. The he spun her around, "Listen, no harm will come to you." his emotions were resurfacing with her close. He took in her sweet enchanting vanilla smell.

He caught her in his arm like a princess needs to be carried. He took her to the room that smelled the most like her. It was a shrine like room with a white mat for her to sit on. The wall hangings were in laced with silver. He captured three men running by.

"No one leaves or enters this room. If Naraku is seen come get me. Understood?" snarled a vicious Sesshomaru. "If any harm befalls your lady, it will end with your heads." He issued a threat he would gladly fulfill in Hikari's honor.

"C-certainly, Lord Taisho," stammered the men. They wore grey as protectors of the Central Lands. They had enough muscles from working in the fields to guard her.

Hikari's unwavering stare made him smile. He caught her lips in a kiss that lasted until his senses went numb. Sesshomaru stalked off intent on ending Naraku's pitiful life. For the half-demon seemed to want more than the Cosmic Ring. He wanted Hikari himself, but Sesshomaru had to intentions of letting that happen. Demons didn't date or eventually fall in love, they mated and fall in love in one instant.

Hanyous were another thing. Half demons acted like demons with attacks, but did date.

Half way to the battle scene, Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Lord Taisho, the Ice Prince was weakening over a female. He thought about Hikari and the way he felt for her. Two battles took place that day. One on Hikari's land and another in Sesshomaru's body.

'Love is an unconditional power with no limits,' shouted his heart.

'Bah, it is useless and can onyl hurt you in the end,' bellowed his mind.

'Shut up! No one, but I decides what happens.'

'We are a part of you.'

A shout brought Sesshomaru back to the outside world, "Get over here and help us fight!"

Sesshomaru readied his whip and claws for numerous attacks. His poisonous claws took care of the wasps and his whip beheaded several demons. He glanced over at Inuyasha's group. Mirouko did the clean up and lesser demons. Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back while striking at the same time. Kagome notched five arrows at time while Sango decapitated dozens with her boomerang.

A wift of vanilla went by then Hikari's power went up.

"Eternal Light Void!" her voice rang out with conviction. A worm hole appeared above the Starlight Staff. It sucked in the rest, but not Naraku. There, the demons would be put to death after their crude judgement. The void of torment took in the blood and leftovers.

Naraku beyond angry attacked Hikari with vengeance. His followers were gone and possibly dead for all he knew. His punches were somewhat accurate, but off because of his rage. Then suddenly, the Moonlight Shield activated before she fell. She was panting for breath from the energy the void took. She cried out from the pain Naraku caused. She fell asleep before Sesshomaru could get over his shock.

Naraku tried to escape before harm was done to him by the insane Sesshomaru. However, he was left nursing a poisoned back. His black kimono was in shreds with blood oozing from his wounds. His limped to him ride with pride and went home.

Hikari's shield formed a bubble that carried to her bed in the shrine. Sesshomaru followed to find to the men knocked out.

He snorted, "Some wonderful guards you have."

For the rest of the night, he stayed in her room, but only to watch her condition. He looked over her white yukata and herself to check for imposters. Her yukata had silver moons and bronze stars sown in a pattern. It too smelled of vanilla like it's gorgeous owner. It was soft to the touch like new fleece and smooth like silk. On her right ear, a C-shaped vine like earring stood out. The silver earring was encrusted with fine leaf shaped diamonds.

Meanwhile with Kagome and Inuyasha, he was explaining Sesshomaru's actions. "My halfwit of a brother has not been able to find a suitable mate in over 900 years. Males get protective and possessive among other things. When female mates are found, the emotionless get emotions. Lady Megami practically screams prefect mate for my brother. She has no need for his money for she is rich in her own right. Her extra powers make ti so she is not weak. Her beauty is enormous and equal to Sesshomaru. He will most likely take her back to his castle for safety."

Kagome was gaping at him like a fish. She has never heard Inuyasha speak that much.

The servant brought food to Hikari the next morning. Sesshomaru thought Naraku would change forms to get to her. Luckily, the servant didn't smell like Naraku. The servant learned to stay away from the watching lord.

Kagome was given the rest of the jewel shards. Hikari already purified them, helped the miko piece it back together and control it.

"When Naraku is near with his four, say 'Shikon no Tama shards revolt.' That way he cannot use it against you. They will burn him if he does. I am the one who told Midoriko that a pure mortal soul has a deep power. She died using it."

Kagome was grateful for her help, "Do you know how I can get of Kikyou and get half of my soul back?"

Hikari closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side in concentration. She let out a sigh. "Now I remember. Kill Naraku then ask the Jewel of Four Souls to help. Say with conviction, 'precious jewel help me complete my soul.'"

That afternoon, Sesshomaru carried Hikari to his castle. Wa and the others followed. Hikari complained about the manhandling and she could protect herself. They ate sticky rice and herbal tea at noon. Wa went hunting with the others. For the rest of the trip, Wa carried a sleeping goddess on his back. She was still exhausted and tired easily. Sesshomaru led the way, but kept an eye Wa. He feared the large fox would carry Hikari back home.

As they were entering the home stretch, the Inu-lord smelled the other lords on his lands. He growled in frustration. Once again, his goal would have to be put aside.

An anxious Jaken and three calm lords met him at the gate. One lord chuckled at seeing Hikari with Sesshomaru. Another raised an eyebrow, the last rose both eyebrows. The lord of the east was a wolf demon while lord of the north was a fox demon. Finally, a dragon demon was lord of the south.

"Go figure, you pick the only female lord as a mate," laughed Lord Shinta of the North.

"She just happened to be a goddess, too," pointed out Lord Aisho of the South.

"She is more powerful than all of us," stated Lord Ranma of the East. He grinned wolfishly at the only woman present.

Hikari blushed at all the attention she was receiving. Sesshomaru now thought of Ranma as competition. He pushed the smaller body behind him.

"What is this, Master Sesshomaru, another stray? Why are you with this weak disgusting creature?" asked Jaken with no idea of who she was.

A rumble came out of Sesshomaru's thoart. His silver eyes glowed red along with his now green claws. He heard a threat in Jaken's tone towards his intended.

"You mean, you have never met or heard of her. This is Lady Hikari Aurora Avalon Megami of the Central Lands and the goddess of light. She appears to be your master's intended."

"Hahahaha! The goddess weak," commented Lord Aisho.

A woman in a red silk kimono came from within. She sneered at the green toad then smiled at Sesshomaru. She went over to Aisho then wrapped her armed around his neck. Her stomach was rounded as she pressed against Aisho. He held her loosely about the waist as he kissed her. She was evidently Lady Umi of the South. She appeared to be about seven months along.

"Hello Lady Hikari and Lord Sesshomaru," her voice was sultry.

Hikari glided over to Umi to guide her away. It was obvious the men wanted to talk. She talked to her about names and colors. They caught up on the past two years. The dragonling's color would depend on its gender. Dark colors were mostly males while females were light and shiny.

"Aisho wants Shingi if it is a girl. I want Kenji if it is a boy."

Meanwhile, the men were talking about Naraku. He has caused trouble in their lands, also. They wanted to ally together to fight Naraku and his followers.

Lord Ranma and Sesshomaru were the only unmated ones. Lord Shinta brought his mate and their pup. Lady Andres was currently sleeping. Little Shingo was tormenting a servant while a large fox watched him.

Lady Hikari went back to the men after seeing to Umi. They agreed to meet back up at Hikari's after gathering their men. Hikari's place was by far larger and Naraku was still on her land. They would meet up in a week.

Hikari tried to leave, but a long tail ceased her movement. It stroked the base of her tail, causing her to purr in pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled her close to whisper in her ear. He licked her neck.

"I will take care of both our armies. I will come with you to plant the seeds," he nipped her ear.

Hikari let Sesshomaur follow her home. Half way there, she sensed something was wrong at Light Center. In a hurry, she teleported without Lord Taisho.


	3. The End and Children

**Chapter 3: The End and Children**

"Hikari!" roared Sesshomaru with rage.

He called upon his ugly flying servant to take him to her. He rode past the forest of silver. He found his mate fighting against Naraku. Kuro and Shiro rode on her shoulders.

When Hikari cried out from a strike, Sesshomaru's wrath rose. His claws dripped with poison and his eyes were red. No matter how much Naraku dodged, he would have claws in him. Sadly when 'he' died, it was a decoy.

Sesshomaru gathered the shard and goddess. He licked her injuries completing 1/3 of the bond. He bit her neck on instinct.

A black and white glow from Kuro and Shiro changed them into men. Kuro had a black tail, ears, and hair. His eyes were dark while his skin was pale. Shiro was the opposite.

"I am Kuro and ," started the taller one while the short one finished, "I am Shiro."

Together they said, "We are Hikari's generals."

They led Lord Taisho to the center of Light Center. There her blood droplet fell on a covered light seed. Suddenly, a sprout appeared then shot towards the sky. A small house could barely be seen in the light tree. The unconscious woman was placed in the house's center in a beam.

Kuro and Shiro already had their orders. They would lead the Central Army. They would show the other ladies and children to the house. Kuro made the plans of attack while Shiro followed the plans. Avary became the army's messenger and send news on how Hikari was doing. Wa would protect Hikari, children, and ladies. The women and children of the Central Lands were staying on the palace grounds.

For six days, the army trained with Shiro while Kuro made the weapons. Yumi and five servants protected and cleansed the dark and light seeds. For five days, the light beam healed Hikari. On the sixth day, Wa carried her to the shrine to greet everyone. While she was healing, Sesshomaru strengthened the walls, polished and sharpened the swords.

She gave encouragement to the soldiers and looked over Kuro's plans. She also showed the other lords the plans. The lords already knew her generals.

That night, before the war started, Sesshomaru pulled Hikari aside. He seduced her into marking him. Then 2/3 of the bond was done. The last 1/3 would be done after the war, mating.

Hikari was not allowed to join the fights, stayed in the shrine with four men, and shrine maidens.

After a head wound, Sesshomaru came back, he was fighting beside his men. At that time an idea struck Hikari.

"Bring your original masters or mistresses here," she rushed them out.

Taki became a mist to get to the second generation water goddess. Hana dissolved into dirt to find her mistress, the earth goddess. Honoo as a puff of smoke went to the fire god. Ai just disappeared, she went to the love goddess. Shina vanished to go to the death god.

The goddesses were best friends with Hikari. She was treated like a sister by the gods. They brought their armies to unite with the lords' armies. They received a warm welcome and each had two generals and a messenger.

The funny thing is Ranma fell for the love goddess, Cori. She came from his land, but he had never met her. She had gold clothes, eyes, and hair.

Honoo's master had red everything, but he loved his opposite. The water goddess, Tana had blue on and blue characteristics. She flirted with Hino, the fire god.

Hana's mistress had green robes, eyes, and hair; she was Chi. Shina came back with Shino, god of death. He had purple as a basic color.

The gods went with the lords while the goddesses stayed with the ladies. Together, an energy shield was formed to protect those inside.

A war raged on, but Naraku's plan was unclear. Sesshomaru had already gone back to battle. A rain shower washed away the blood every week, thanks to Tana. Hino burned the demons' bodies every two weeks.

The earth shook with its mistress' cry, "No Hikari!!!!"

"Hahahahah, it seems I win," guess who. [AN: If you guessed Naraku the baboon/ scumbag, you are right. Hey Johnny give them a prize.]

Sesshomaru flew over everyone's heads to get to her. Everybody parted for him as he landed. What he saw made him fall to his knees and brought tears to his eyes. At Naraku's feet lay his lady paralyzed. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her hair was loose and splayed around her; she was limp. No war or warning could prepare him for her demise.

He let out a roar, that made all cover their ears. In the end, six pissed men teamed against the devil's reincarnate, Naraku. His legs became ashes curtsey to a dragon and fire god. His body became non- existent thanks to Shino. His head was beyond recognition due to Sesshomaru. The fox and wolf lords pounds his arms into powder.

Kuro and Shiro held Hikari close and called out, "ETERNAL LIGHT FORCE!!!!!"

The tree that helped heal the goddess hummed with power. A branch picked her up then carried her to the center. The light tree shone with a light, that could be seen miles away. Sesshomaru tried to follow, but the tree grew as dense as diamonds. The tree grew around its planter rapidly. Hikari was in the center of the trunk.

The stars released the possessed. The sun killed the enemy, that followed Naraku willingly. The moon healed the possessed and allies. It was thanks to Hikari, they won. Sadly, after many attempts to free her, all went home.

With the bond unfinished, Sesshomaru didn't know if she was alive. He went home to drown his sorrows. Along the way, he killed all that blocked his path. That path became known as the Path of Sorrows.

For ten years, Sesshomaru refused to come out. He would not look at the sun, moon, or stars. Any kind of light was forbidden near him. Those who said her name while in his presence were executed. Sadly, Light Center was abandoned. The shrine and palace were surrounded by a dark forest. The light tree was still pure and in the center. It was twice as tall as the dark trees. Kuro and Shiro became cat again and were allowed to sleep in the branches. Wa protected the tree while Hikari's demon followers watched the forest.

The tree became dark when Hikari was fully healed. A lightning bolt struck the tree, splitting it in half. Wa stopped Hikari from falling sixty feet. Kuro and Shiro put her in the shrine to sleep for ten weeks. Kuro and Shiro looked for the Cosmic Ring with no luck.

Hikari woke up in a daze and sore even after the healing process. She immediately found the ring and put it back on.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru felt odd when she woke up, but he was 6,000 miles away.

He met Kuro, Shiro, and Wa along with Hikari half way. He stared stunned that his sweet Hikari was indeed alive. Sesshomaru spun her in circles until they were both dizzy. In the fear of her disappearing, he held her hand at they lied side by side. When he gaine dhis breath, he hovered over her. He kissed each inch of her face twice. His hands mapped out her body. They located all the sensitive points possible.

"Leave," snarled Sesshomaru to his goddess; servants.

They looked to their mistress for her approval. She nodded. They scurried off not wanting to get on their soon to be master's nerves.

That night, Sesshomaru took them to a whole new plane of existence. He, also, completed their bond.

For the next three years, Hikari lived with Sesshomaru. He had a palace complete with a shrine built during that time. It was on the western and central border. He went with her to replace the dark seeds.

Kagome stayed in Feudal Japan to become a priestess under Hikari. She yielded and trained with the Jewel of Four Souls. She married/ mated with Inuyasha after two years.

Mirouko and Sango still traveled, but as a couple. He helped lessen her pain over her brother and family. His wind tunnel was sealed and the curse was lifted.

The five immortal maidens became priestesses after sixty years.

Kikyou and Midoriko's souls were put to rest. Her sister, finally, died of old age.

Aiko, the love goddess was Ranma's mate and had a female pup. The next love immortal was always female and already born. After another 1,000 years, a male heir was born.

Tana and Hino wed and joined shrines. Shino and Chi were too shy to admit their feelings.

Shippou met back up with Rin and they dated.

Sesshomaru smelled something different about his beloved when she was a month along. She had a glow to her skin and her eyes hid a secret.

"Tell me, my sweet goddess, what are you hiding?" coaxed the father to be.

"Nothing much, I just happen to be pregnant with twins."

THUD, the 'Ice' Prince fainted in shock. THUMP, that was Jaken at seeing his master on the floor.

In a different shrine, THUD was heard. Tana was also pregnant with twins and Hino fainted.

Tana and Hikari were due at the same time.

Crystal and Wulong were Hikari and Sesshomaru's twins. Hiiro and Lyoko were born to Tana and Hino.

"That was the story of my parents and your great grandparents," said Crystal Rose-Lynn.

"You married Grandpa Kenji of the South and Dad is lord of the east."

"Correct, little one. We each have a story to tell in the end, right love," said Kenji.


End file.
